


Human

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grieving John, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Sherlock forgets that fact all the time. He is too perfect, too good and that’s why Sherlock forgets all the time that he is just a human. It’s easy to forget and it’s even easier when he’s too desperate to forget that people, all people, are just fragile and imperfect humans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes you can find in the fic.
> 
> I wrote this some days ago but I wasn't sure about if this was good enough but who cares? I want to share this the people who maybe can enjoy. So I hope you like it!

He is human.

He is just a human.

Sherlock forgets that fact all the time. He is too perfect, too good and that’s why Sherlock forgets all the time that he is just a human. It’s easy to forget and it’s even easier when he’s too desperate to forget that people, all people, are just fragile and imperfect humans.

Sherlock doesn’t have a problem with the fact that he’s human. He is too cocky, too rude, too insensitive, an addict... He has too many flaws to think he’s better than any other human being. He’s just cleverer but nothing else.

John on the other hand...

John is nice and kind. John is sensitive and friendly. John knows about things he can’t understand about the world. And John is always trying to cheer everyone and realizes about everything that’s happening just to make people feel better. John is loved by everyone. Everybody wants to be next to him, Sherlock include. It’s easy and nice and warmth.

John is perfect and that’s why Sherlock forgets that Johns is just another human.

John has flaws. John has the right to have them even though is not a pleasant feeling for him... Sherlock and Mary made the same mistake. They forgot John is far from perfect. And that must be difficult for John, to be fulfilling their expectations all the time although he never realizes that’s what he’s doing. They have been so selfish...

John deserves better.

But they are just humans. Mary was just a human seeking for happiness and John was that for her. When a person is happiness it’s easy to forget that he is just a human being like everybody else. And Sherlock... Sherlock was doing the exact same thing although he didn’t realize till it was too late. Till John was devastated.

But Sherlock has time. He has time to makes things right. To remember to John that he has the right to make mistakes and not feeling guilty for them all his life like he thinks he deserves. John has to understand that he can forgives himself for not being perfect just... human.

John deserves it.

John deserves the chance to be happy with himself. John deserves to know that he made Mary really happy. John deserves to understand he can have flaws. John deserves the feeling of being content with himself. John deserves a good life. Sherlock wants to give all that to him. Sherlock wants to be next to John and see him accept all that. Sherlock wants to make sure John is happy. Sherlock needs to see that John can be happy again.

Because it was just texting.

“You know, it's not my place to say, but...it was just texting.”

Because he is just a human who can make mistakes.

“People text. Even I text. Her, I mean. Woman. Bad idea. Try not to, but, you know, sometimes...”

Because he is a good person who deserves his own forgiveness.

“It's not a pleasant thought.”

Because John deserves to enjoy his life... his daughter.

 “I have that terrible feeling from time to time that we might all just be human.”

Because Sherlock loves him and can’t see him like this.

“Even you?”

Because John doesn’t have to be nothing else but human.

“No. Even you.”

That’s how he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said I hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and kudos will make me really happy :)


End file.
